Wendyladdin
Julian14bernardino's Movies Spoof of Disney 1992 of "Aladdin" Cast: *Aladdin - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) *Princess Jasmine - Judy Jetson (The Jetsons) *Genie - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jafar - Bowser Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Iago - Bagheera (The Jungle Book (Animated/Live Action) *Abu - Mushu (Mulan 1998) *Sultan- Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) *Rajah - Pluto (Disney) *Peddler - Timothy Mouse (Dumbo (Animated)) *Gazeem the Thief - Coconuts (Sonic the Hudgehog) *Prince Achmed - Quick Draw McGraw *Old Jafar as Itself *Carpet - Dumbo (Dumbo (Live Action)) *Elephant Abu - Bmabi *Cave of Wonders - Itself *Razoul - Ursula (The Little Mermaid) *Razoul's Guards - Morgana (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea), Marina Del Ray (The Little Mermaid III: Ariel's Beginning), Flotsam and Jetsam (The Little Mermaid) *Women at the Window - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Mermaids (Peter Pan) *Three Balcony Harem Girls - Gwen, Lindsay, and Izzy (Total Drama) *Three Balcony Harem Girs' Mother - Pearl (Home on the Range) *Necklace Man and Woman - Princess Sofia (Sofia the First) and Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) *Fat Ugly Lady - Fat Ugly Lady - Rhonda (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Two Hungry Children - Shanti and Ranjan (The Jungle Book 2) *Two Men Watching Prince Achmed - Water Rat and Moley (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Omar the Melon Seller - Doorknob (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Pot Seller - Touche Turtle *Nut Seller - Jeremy Johnson (Phineas and Ferb *Necklace Seller - Snagglepuss *Fish Seller - Wally Gator *Fire Eater - Ord (Dragon Tales) *Boy wanting an apple - Pinocchio *Farouk the Apple Seller - Air Conditioner (The Brave Little Toaster) *'Laddie' Dog Genie - Snoopy (Peanuts) *Mucho Genie - Xiro (ECA Noah's Ark) *Ventriloquist and Dummy Genie - Koda (Brother Bear) *Waiter Genie - Princess Kida (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Rabbit Genie - Rabbit (Pooh) *Dragon Genie - The Dragon (The Reluctant Dragon) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Aliyah-Din as belly-dancer (Scooby Doo! Arabian Nights), Esmerelda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame), and Tzipporah (The Prince of Egypt) *Stewardess Genie - Bridget (The Wild) *Sheep Genie - The Sheep (Charlotte's Web) *Gigantic Genie - Headless Horseman (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Game Show Host - Lucky Jack (Home on the Range) *Camel Abu - Cooper (Trolls) *Horse Abu - Ichabod Horse (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Duck Abu - Yakky Doodle *Ostrich Abu - Crane (Kung Fu Panda) *Turtle Abu - Turtle (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Car Abu - Magic School Bus (The Magic School Bus) *Old Man Genie - Dallben (The Black Cauldron) *Little Boy Genie - Skippy (Robin Hood) *Fat Man Genie - The Walrus (Alice in Wonderland) *75 Golden Camels - Camel (The Prince of Egypt) *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Elisa the Snow Queen (Frozen) *53 Purple Peacocks - Seven Dwarfs (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Exotic-Type Mammals - Alex, Marty, Gloria, and Melman (Madagascar) *Leopard Genie - Tigger (Pooh) *Goat Genie - Jeb (Home on the Range) *Harem Genie - Yogi Bear as Little Egypt (Yogi's Great Escape) *95 White Persian Monkeys - Circus Monkeys (The Rugrats Movie) *60 Elephants - Jungle Patrol (The Jungle Book) *Llamas - Llama (Saludos Amigos) *Bears and Lions - Little John and Prince John (Robin Hood) *Brass Bands - Scat Cat playing Trumpet (The Aristocats) *Forty Fakirs - Flowers in Russian Dance (Fantasia) *Cooks and Bakers - Edgar (The Aristocats) and Chef Louis (The Little Mermaid) *Bird that Warble on key - Donald Duck, Jose Carioca, and Panchito Pistoles (The Three Caballeros) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Rodney Dangerfield *Super-Spy Genie - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Teacher Genie - Ludwig Von Drake *Table Lamp Genie - XR (Buzz Lightyears of Star Commond) *Bee Genie - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Submarine Genie - Jabberjaw *One of Flamingos - Lucky (The Jungle Book 2) *Gigantic Genie - Chernabog (Fantasia) *Rajah as Cub - Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) *Toy Abu - Totoro (Toy Story 3) *Snake Jafar as Itself *Cheerleader Genie - Maggie, Mrs. Calloway, and Grace (Home on the Range) *Genie Jafar - Willie the Giant (Fun & Francy Free / Mickey Christmas Carol) *Baseball Player Genie - Carl (Up) *Vaction Genie - Benny the Cab (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Moon Genie - Mater (Cars) Scene: Gallery: Wendy Darling in Peter Pan.jpg|Wendy Darling as Aladdin Judy-jetson.jpg|Judy Jetson as Princess Jasmine Roger Rabbit.png|Roger Rabbit as Genie Digit.jpg|Digit as Abu Bagheera in The Jungle Book.jpg|Bagheera as Iago Cave of Wonders.jpg|The Cave of as Itself Ursula the little mermaid.jpg|Ursula as Razoul Morgana.jpg|Morgana Marina Del Rey.jpg|Marina Del Ray Flotsam-and-jetsam-disney-i11.jpg|and Floatsam and Jetsam as Razoul's Guards Cooper the Troll.png|Cooper as Camle Abu Dumbo.jpg|Dumbo as Abu an Elephant Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof